Of Plans Not Followed
by dammitspawk
Summary: As Eggsy sat there on Harry's couch, listening to Harry's laugh and thinking about all the reasons why that laugh made his stomach flutter with the taste of gin on his tongue and the buzz of alcohol in his skull it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to just open his mouth and say, "I love you."


Eggsy hadn't planned it this way, it just sort of… happened. And let it be known that if he _had_ planned it, it would have been far more elegant and definitely more romantic. At least in all the times he'd imagined it he'd been impeccably elegant and it had ended up incredibly romantic. But of course because he hadn't planned it, it hadn't quite worked out that way.

It did however, work out like this:

Eggsy had just come back to HQ after a successful mission in Prague and was called to the dining room for a de-brief with Arthur. He'd strolled into the room, suit in mint condition and not a hair out of place.

"Galahad," Harry had said in his normal gentlemanly manner with a slight smile playing at his lips, "may I say congratulations on a job well done. You managed to neutralize the target and without drawing the slightest amount of attention to yourself."

The look in Harry's eyes as Eggsy sat down at the long table next to him, careful not to crease is dark pinstripe bespoke suit, said _Really Eggsy, I'm proud of you._

Eggsy took the compliment with a leap in his pulse and a humble smile, eyes glowing underneath his glasses. Once he was settled in his seat Harry switched into full Arthur mode and they began the post-mission de-brief, adding Merlin to the conversation via their glasses.

When the de-brief was over and Harry cut the link with Merlin, folding up his glasses and sticking them into his pocket, he stood up. Eggsy followed his actions suit until Harry placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I am really very proud of you Eggsy. You have done an admiral job as a Kingsmen knight these past two months. I would like it if you joined me at my house for a martini tonight, if you are up to it. Of course I would understand it you would rather head straight home, your last mission wasn't a simple task."

 _Head straight home and miss the chance to have a drink with you at your place? You must be bonkers,_ Eggsy thought to himself.

"Love to," he replied.

"Splendid, I shall see you there after we're all finished up here for the day. We shall see if your martini making skills are still up to scratch."

Eggsy smiled as they strode out of the room.

And that is how Eggsy came to be reclined on the couch in Harry's living room, fourth martini of the night in his hand and a wide smile across his face as Harry laughed at the story he'd just finished telling the younger man about his early days in the Kingsmen. Eggsy's heart fluttered with the cadence of his laugh. He hardly saw the older man like this at all. The first time he's seen him remotely relaxed at all was the night before his final test to becoming a Kingsman. The night where he had taught Eggsy how to mix a martini properly.

Somewhere between getting the glasses out of the cupboard and mixing together the gin and Vermouth that night, he seemed to have dropped his guard. Harry had relaxed into his natural habitat as he instructed Eggsy the precise actions that go into the perfect martini. Eggsy had been so absorbed in watching Harry's transformed self that he accidentally stopped paying attention to his instructions and screwed up his first martini. Harry had taken it with all the patience in the world and watched as Eggsy sipped on his mistake while mixing a proper martini, this time actually listening to what Harry had to say.

When Harry had looked at him with pride and satisfaction after taking a sip of Eggsy's second attempt martini, Eggsy knew that he was fucking gone for Harry Hart.

And then he died.

In the time where he had truly believed that Harry was gone forever, Eggsy wished to all heaven and hell that he could have a second chance to tell Harry everything he'd meant to him. How much he'd changed his life. How much he loved him.

And then he wasn't dead and Eggsy swore that as soon as Harry was awake and healthy he would tell him everything. But then he was knighted and Harry woke up to become Arthur and he was going on missions and between everything he never said a word.

So as Eggsy sat there on Harry's couch, listening to Harry's laugh and thinking about all the reasons why that laugh made his stomach flutter with the taste of gin on his tongue and the buzz of alcohol in his skull it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to just open his mouth and say,

"I love you."

It took a moment to comprehend the abrupt stop to Harry's laugh and another moment for Eggsy to realize the cause for the sudden cease of the wonderful sound.

 _Oh my god I just said that out loud._

Quickly he tried to come up with a plan to fix this. Excuses of how he meant it in the way a protégé loves a mentor, a friend loves a friend. But as soon as Harry began to speak his plans flew out his ears and his mouth ran with a mind of its own.

"Eggsy-"

"No don't. You are the reason I'm here right now, why my mum and Daisy are safe in a house away from Dean. You're the one beat up those tossers in the bar and took a chance on me to be your proposal for a Kingsman. You're the one who believed in me. Of course I would fall in love with you! And I mean have you seen yourself? You are bloody hot as fuck in that suit, especially when you are knocking the shit out of people. And that robe you got? _Fuck me-_ "

He didn't get farther than that before Harry bridged the gap between them on the couch and joined their mouths in a smooth closed lipped kiss. Immediately Eggsy responded, leaning into him as he felt Harry's hands slide up his back. Eggsy's own hands found their way into the older man's hair, separating each perfectly placed hair so that what was left was an utter mess.

Harry dotted small kisses on Eggsy's lips before pulling back slightly. The fullness of his eyes and softness of his breath made Eggsy shudder.

" _Fuck me,"_ he repeated.

"In time," Harry started, Eggsy was startled to hear his usually perfectly clear voice breathless and a little gruff, which, he mentally noted, added to his sexiness factor by _a lot._ "But first you have not heard all the reasons why I love you."

Eggsy gulped. With Harry's breath ghosting over his lips as he said _I love you_ he was sure that his new lover could hear the fluttering beat of his heart from where he sat.

"From the moment I saw you I knew you deserved better than the life you had be thrust into. I watched as you went through the Kingsmen training taking every task you had been given with the attitude to beat it to a pulp. And I do have to admit I did take pleasure in _watching_ you Eggsy. God every time you picked up a gun and hit a target without so much as a second thought, or when you were training in the gym, dear _god_ Eggsy-"

With every word Harry said Eggsy's heart had beat faster and harder until he couldn't take another second of it and plastered himself against Harry, throwing him back on the couch.

"Has it been enough _time_ yet," he'd panted against Harry's lips as his hands began to wander beneath his shirt to sample his soft warm skin.

"Oh god yes," came the enthusiastic reply.

And so, Eggsy had not been at all elegant, but perhaps the night was not completely without its romance. Among other things.


End file.
